zootopia_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Wilde
Nick Wilde is one of the main characters from the 2016 Disney film Zootopia. He is roleplayed by hcneylemon on this wiki. About Nick Wilde is known to have lived with his mother (there is nothing mentioned about his father) when he was younger. He once had a dream of becoming a Junior Ranger Scout in order to receive genuine acceptance. When he was 8-9 years old, his mother managed to get enough money to buy him a scout uniform, and he was able to join a local troop. However, Nick unknowingly walked into a trap. The initiation turned out to be a hazing where Nick was made fun of and beaten for being a predator/fox, which are seen as one of the most untrustworthy animals in Zootopia. Nick ran outside to escape the bullies and began to cry. This event is the cause of him disliking muzzles, prejudiced animals and prey. After he was hazed, Nick presented himself as meeting up to the fox stereotype of being sly and untrustworthy. Nick Wilde is treat unjustly well into his adult life, as seen in the film. For example, when Nick tries to buy a jumbo pop from Jerry Jumbeaux Jr., he is refused service because the owner does not trust foxes. He is also not allowed to be a witness in cases, as seen when Chief Bogo doesn't let Nick help Judy Hopps when they need to find a savage animal. In the film, Nick is considered to be well-off. He is a successful con man who makes $200 a day with the help of his friend and partner in crime, Finnick. Personality profile Nick is described as charismatic, sociable, mischievous, shifty, and cunning wise-cracking and highly intelligent. Easygoing and slick, tricking others through his charm and friendly facade, he possesses traits common to most foxes. He always has a sly smile on his face and appears unfazed during dramatic/scary events Nick's views of Zootopia are the opposite of Judy's. He viewed the world of Zootopia as an appalling place, where you are just wasting your time trying to prove that you are more than your stereotype and that dreams just whither and die. However, Nick kept a somewhat positive feeling by embracing his good traits. His past and traits play an important part in solving the deadliest conspiracy in Zootopia. By the end of the film, Nick finally understands that it is possible to become something more than you're seen to be. Nick appears uncaring to others, but he is sympathetic towards this who have experience prejudice, as he did when he was younger. When Nick helps Judy solve the case, we learn that he can be very protective and caring to others. Sadly, Nick's admiration and philia for Judy also brought out his vulnerability, and making him capable of becoming strongly affected by other's opinions. He is quite resentful towards those he once trusted, especially the ones who believed in him. However, his laid-back nature allows him to be a quick forgiver, since his care for other animals overpowers his bitterness. Nick may seem collected, but he doesn't handle intense situations very well. Nick goes into panic mode whenever he's in danger, becoming anxious, being pessimistic, and cowering in fear. He doesn't ever abandon Judy in dangerous situations, though, showing his selflessness. Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:Predator